Iron Man vs Lex Luthor
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the armored Avenger and Superman's arch enemy? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! At a warehouse in Stark Industries, Lex Luthor takes out one of Tony's guards with a laser pistol. He then uses a scanner and finds a large black box and is attacked by another guard. His force field deflects the guards' bullets and then shoots him. It then cuts to Tony working on another Iron Man suit and listening to the Iron Man Armored Adventures Theme Song. J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, we have a visitor. Tony sees Lex Luthor on the security monitor and looks back at a crystal he has as the alarms go off. Lex Luthor: All clear. Lex Luthor opens the black box and finds Dragon Balls, a Keyblade, and a poweful crystal in it. Lex Luthor: (Laughs) What a joke. He takes the crystal as Iron Man flies in. Iron Man: Hands off, baldy! What's that you got there? Lex Luthor turns around holding the crystal. Iron Man: Oh yeah! He blasts the crystal out of Lex Luthor's hand. Iron Man: It's mine. I'll send you the bill. Lex Luthor summons the Warsuit and gets into it. J.A.R.V.I.S: Actually sir, I should remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to Miss Potts. Iron Man: Pepper? J.A.R.V.I.S: I'll forward the estimated damages fee to her account. Iron Man: Great. Be discrete about it. J.AR.V.I.S: One of us has to be. Lex Luthor laughs as he flies toward Iron Man and activates his force fields. Lex Luthor: Remember my face Stark. It'll be the last thing you'll ever see. I'M NOT SUITED FOR THIS! FIGHT! Iron Man launches his missiles, but they do not penetrate Lex Luthor's force field. Iron Man fires his repulsor blasts, but that doesn't work either. Lex Luthor punches Iron Man. He grabs him and flies upward and crashes through the roof. He then throws Iron Man away. Iron Man then sees Lex Luthor's seemingly unprotected head. Iron Man: Aha! Iron Man fires his repulsor blast at Lex Luthor's head, but it still doesn't phase him. Iron Man: You. Gotta. Be. Kidding. Me. Lex Luthor laughs at he punches Iron Man. He takes out his Kryptonite axe and swings it at Iron Man, but Iron Man dodges it. Iron Man: Activate the EMP! Iron Man's EMP spreads to a far range and affects Lex Luthor's suit. Lex Luthor: What? Impossible! Iron Man: Nothing's impossible when Iron Man's around! Lex Luthor angrily punches Iron Man. Iron Man picks up the Batmobile and tosses it at Lex Luthor, but Lex Luthor slices it in half with his Kryptonite axe, causing it to explode. Lex Luthor then throws the box that contains the Hulkbuster armor at Iron Man. Lex Luthor gets out his Kryptonite axe. Lex Luthor: And it's impossible to escape me. Iron Man then breaks out of the box wearing the Hulkbuster armor. Iron Man: Oh, really? They charge at each other. Lex Luthor swings the Kryptonite axe, but Iron Man is able to crush the blade. He then attempts to punch down Lex Luthor's force field as Lex Luthor laughs. Iron Man then breaks through the force field. Iron Man: See? He then punches Lex Luthor's head, sending it flying off. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... IRON MAN! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle